


Until Forever

by xiyou (eveningmoon917)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Heart Break, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, University, bokuaka forever please, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningmoon917/pseuds/xiyou
Summary: They both believed each other and they both want to be together forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first work. If there are any mistakes, do forgive me. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I am sorry. The dates are somewhat important so you should pay attention to them I guess. Tho at first, I just put them for my own convenience since I really am bad at outlining. Anywaaaaays, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for dropping by. Aaaaaand one more thing, I'm also bad at doing summaries (as you can see) so yep, one sentence...... forgive me again.

Kotaro and Keiji have been together for as long as they remember. They were each other’s world. Kotaro is the one who colored Keiji’s world and Keiji is the center of Kotaro’s world. They couldn’t bear to see each other cry and can’t be seen away from each other. 

July 18, 2007

“Hey hey ji~ come up here” Kotaro shouts from above the tree.  
“Kou that’s dangerous” Keiji can’t help but be worried about his extra energetic friend. 

May 20, 2008

“Jiiiiii~ look at this” Kotaro showed a rock shaped heart to Keiji  
“oh, that’s cute, where’d you found it?” Keiji asked  
“Just down the road,” Kotaro said with a wide smile while his clothes and arms are full of dirt.  
“Kou you lied, look at how messy you look,” Keiji said as he wiped the dirt off his friend’s face.

February 02, 2009

“Hey ji~ let’s learn volleyball.”  
“but that’s uhm tiring?”  
“It’s no fun without you, pleeeeaaaase.”  
“Okay fine, I’ll just try it out for a bit.”

August 02, 2010

“Jiiiiiii~ have you tried this game?” Kotaro shouted as he barged into his friend’s room.  
“Kou I’m still doing math practice sets” Keiji looked at him with his pen pointing at his book.  
“I don’t care, let’s plaaaaaay” Kotaro whined and Keiji knows no one can change his mind so he played along.

June 06, 2011

“Hey hey ji~ check out this book,” Kotaro said with a loud voice as he waved the book.  
“Shhhhhh we’re in the library Kou” Keiji warned him as he put his index finger on his lips.  
“Sorry sorry hehe” Kotaro answered and gestured like he’s zipping his mouth. 

March 18, 2012

“Hey Keiji.” Kotaro said as he saw a familiar signboard ahead.  
“Hmmmm.” Keiji answered while keeping his eyes on the road  
“Thank you for being with me, I will always be with you and take care of you.” Kotaro suddenly blurted.  
“Hol’ up, what’s making you sappy?” Keiji stopped walking and faced him to ask with doubt written all over his face.  
“Hehe, buy me ice cream please, I used up my money yesterday” Kotaro answered as he clapped his hands together and closed his eyes to show his sincerity.  
“As I thought” Keiji sighed as he reaches for his wallet in his bag while they get into the convenience store in front of them.

July 13, 2013

“Keiji!! Get the ball to me and we’ll win this game” Kotaro shouted while preparing to spike the ball that he’s sure to land in his hand.  
“You don’t have to tell me that Kou” Keiji smirked knowing that with their ace spiking, the victory is theirs.

October 06, 2014

“It’s our senior year, and I’ve created a bucket list of things I want to do before I graduate,” Kotaro said seriously.  
“what’s with the serious face kou?” Keiji asked with a worried face.  
“You’re in it,” Kotaro said.  
“what do you mean? is this another one of your pranks?” it’s rare to see Kotaro like this so Keiji was really flustered.  
“I-i”  
“Hey you rarely stutter; you’re getting me worried”  
“I like you, I mean, no, I love you Akaashi Keiji, having you in my life is the greatest thing that happened and I wanna keep you by my side until forever,” Kotaro said without stopping and bowed 90 degrees. He heard Keiji chuckle so he was worried but his face was suddenly cupped into the other man’s hand.  
“I’ll be with you until forever Bokuto Kotaro-san” Keiji answered as he raised Kotaro’s flushed face to take a closed look at it.  
“promise?” Kotaro asked by looking straight at Keiji’s eyes.  
“I promise and I love you too Kotaro,” Keiji said with the brightest smile in the world.  
Kotaro can feel his flushed face going into a darker shade of red. “can I hug you” he asked.  
Keiji didn’t answer and pulled him into a very tight hug. They always hug each other but they know this one is different. This one is the first hug of them as lovers. And this one will stay forever in their memory as one of the sweetest moments they have. 

March 03, 2015

Everyone thought that they’d be together until forever so they can’t believe that they chose different universities. Keiji chose a university in Tokyo while Kotaro stayed in Miyagi. It’s 5 hours away via car.  
“You guys are really strong” Shoyo, a good friend of theirs, said as they eat together after high school graduation.  
“I guess you can say that” Keiji answered while looking at his lover’s golden eyes.  
“But starting today I am making myself believe that distance makes the heart grow fonder,” Kotaro said while staring back at Keiji’s eyes.  
“Get a room please, there’s a kid here,” Shoyo said as he imitated the act of throwing up which made their table surrounded with laughter.

October 05, 2019

They’ve been in a relationship for a long time and tomorrow marks their 5th year. 

09:17 pm  
Kotaro: Keiji~~~ you know what day tomorrow is?  
Keiji: hmmmmmmm  
Kotaro: 😒😒😒  
Keiji: I’m just joking, it’s our fifth year tomorrow, of course, my baby  
Kotaro: are you not coming home?  
Keiji: I don’t think I can, I still have lots of stuff to finish here.  
Kotaro: but I want you here with me, it’s been almost 2 months that we haven’t seen each other, do you not want me anymore?  
Keiji: I’m sorry baby, I still need to finish some requirements that are due tomorrow, I’ll make it up to you okay?  
Kotaro: okay . . .  
Keiji: sleep early baby💗  
Kotaro: okay gnight  
Keiji: good night 💗  
No reply. Keiji sighed and said “like I wouldn’t do anything just to see you right this instance” as he continued working on his papers seriously. 

10:03 PM  
Keiji: Is there nothing wrong with it? Can I go off now?  
Kuroo: Yesyes, good work Keiji. This would at least take an entire night to make but you did it so fast.  
Keiji: That’s because I have a baby to take care hahahaha  
Kuroo: I see, I hope everything goes well. Have a safe drive.  
Keiji: thanks Kuroo. 

October 06, 2019

Morning news: A motorcyclist has died in a crash in Tohoku Expressway last night. The motorcyclist, who is yet to be formally identified, was treated by paramedics at the scene but died from his injuries. Police believe the car and motorbike collided due to both vehicles over speeding about 11:30 PM.

Kotaro’s phone rang and he was relieved when he saw his lover’s name as the caller.  
“Keiji I was just about to call you, where are you? What are you doing right now?” Kotaro barraged the caller with questions.  
“Sorry sir, but is this Akaashi Keiji’s friend?” a stranger answered him.  
Kotaro had a bad feeling about this as he answered yes.  
“Sir, we’re sorry to tell you that fdghjkl;poiuytrexcvbnmp[oiuytrexcvbnmpoiuytrertyuiop”  
Kotaro was not able to understand what the person on the other line was saying. All he knows is his Keiji, the love of his life, needs him and that he shouldn’t let him be lonely.

October 07, 2019

Kotaro sat in the corner and looked over the guests at his lover’s house.  
“Why are they here?”  
“He’s not gone”  
“he’s with me”  
“he’ll arrive”  
“he won’t leave me”  
“he promised we’ll be together until forever”  
The people passing by can hear him mumble these things to himself over and over again. They felt bad because they’ve seen them together as they grew up. But what can they do to help? It’s not just his heart that’s been broken, you can tell that his whole world is already falling apart right at that moment. 

October 06, 2020  
The person who’s once known as someone with much academic success had become increasingly odd during the past year. He refused to see his friends, he no longer cared about how he looked and didn’t bother to attend classes to the point of almost being dropped from college. His family even started living with him out of worry but he rarely speaks to them. When he did talk to them, it will only be about the weather when they’re lucky but most of the time he’ll just nod. But suddenly things started to change. 

12:00 MN  
His family heard Kotaro going down the stairs at midnight and heard him talking but they didn’t mind him since it’s been a long time that he willingly went down from his room.  
“Sorry I just got here but I swear I came here as soon as I finished my requirements, am I late?” It’s been a long time since Kotaro saw his lover’s face.  
“No, not at all” Kotaro’s tears started falling.  
“Hey why are you crying when I'm already here?” the man asked  
“I just missed you so much Keiji, I just really missed you very very very much” Kotaro managed to say between sobs.  
“Kotaro? What’s wrong?” his mom was still worried so she went out and saw him crying.  
“Nothing mom, I just wanted fresh air” Kotaro answered without looking at her face.  
“Okay, get inside soon son, you’ll get sick” his mom reluctantly went inside her room.  
“Kou, I’ll go for now; you should get some rest. You look horrible” Keiji said with a small laugh.  
“hey” Kotaro smiled and gave him a light punch.  
“But you’re still the most beautiful person in the world,” Keiji said as he cupped his lover’s face and kissed his nose.  
“I already know that” Kotaro flashed his brightest smile after a year.  
“I’ll go now,” Keiji said  
“Okay~ stay safe my love” Kotaro answered while looking at Keiji’s retreating back.

Like 180 degrees turn, Kotaro woke up earlier than anyone in the house and prepared their breakfast. He also groomed himself and looks just like himself from a year ago, except his thin arms. But he’ll get those muscles back soon. He also started going to school and attends his classes regularly. He started meeting up with his friends too, which made them more than happy. 

October 07, 2020  
“Keiji sing a song for me,” Kotaro tells his lover as they watch the blue sky, sprawled on the grass in the local park.  
“hmmm what song?” Keiji asked.  
“Lucky” Kotaro said their favorite song.  
“Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying”  
Keiji started singing without much fight, unlike the other times. His voice flowed into his heart, filling him with warmth and Kotaro felt like melting.  
“I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again”

October 08, 2020

“Keiji what does this word mean? you learned Chinese before right?” Kotaro asked while poking Keiji’s cheeks.  
“Hmmmm let me have a look,” Keiji said as he turned his head towards the paper that Kotaro was holding.  
“Here” Kotaro showed him and pointed towards the letters  
我爱你  
“Oh, that’s Wǒ ài nǐ, it means-” Keiji explained but was cut off by his lover  
“I love you too” Kotaro said and kissed Keiji’s cheeks. 

October 09, 2020

"Bokuto-san let's eat lunch together" Shoyo invited.  
"Sorry Shoyo, Keiji will come over at lunch" Koutaro answered and went out of the room as fast as he can. So, he didn't get to see Shoyo's pale face of disbelief.  
His friend couldn’t believe what he just heard and it’s like his brain has come to a complete stop. When he regained his composure, he took out his phone and called Kuroo.  
"Jiiii~ sorry for the wait" Kotaro reached their meeting place. "Ehhh where's your motorbike?"  
"I didn't bring it today, do you not like walking with me now?" Keiji asked with a pout.  
"I didn't mean it that waaaaay" Kotaro was flustered until he heard the other man laugh. "Hey that was mean," Kotaro said while acting mad.  
"Sorry sorry, I just find it cute when you're flustered like that" Keiji said smoothly making the other blush more. After that cute banter, they went and had good food for lunch. Satisfaction was evident in Kotaro’s face. 

October 10, 2020

“Keiji let’s go to that place, they said we can make a clay plot there on our own” Kotaro suddenly said while they were walking towards their favorite snack house.  
“really? Since when did you grow an interest in crafting?” Keiji asked as he turned his glance towards the place.  
“hmmmm I just wanted to do it since you like them” Kotaro answered while rubbing the back of his head.  
“How cute,” Keiji said teasing his lover.  
They’ve been together every day just like the old times and Kotaro is very happy and contented. He feels like it’s been a very long time since he felt like that. 

October 11, 2020

After receiving Shoyo’s call, Kuroo became worried so he decided to go and visit his friend. When he arrived at Miyagi, he immediately asked to meet up with Kotaro.  
“Kuroo~ long time no see, why didn’t you come with Keiji? Is he still at school?” Kotaro greeted him with a loud voice that it surprised Kuroo.  
“Uh yes, he’s still finishing a paper assigned to him” Kuroo answered while his face started to become pale.  
“Kuroo? Are you okay??” Kotaro looked closely at his friend’s face.  
“I am fine Bokuto” Kuroo laughed it off.  
“Okay, wait for a moment, I’m going to call Keiji and tell him you’re here” Kotaro went off for the call. 

Kuroo was left in the café’s table alone for a while before Shoyo arrived.  
“Did he say something?” Shoyo asked him.  
“He said he’ll go and call Keiji” Kuroo said and his hands were already shaking, he doesn’t know why but for sure it’s not for fear. He’ll never be afraid of his good friend. Shoyo and he just stared at each other while waiting for Kotaro to be back. It’s like they have an unspoken understanding that they shouldn’t say anything about Keiji. 

“Hey, I’m sorry it took long,” Kotaro said as he went to his seat.  
“It’s fine, Keiji is not answering my calls at all” Kuroo said while poking at the spaghetti in front of him.  
“Hahahaha he actually changed his number a while ago” Kotaro answered which shocked his two friends more.  
“That brat, will you give them to me? I wanna prank him” Kuroo continued to act.  
“Sure sure” Kotaro said as he sent the contact information. Kuroo immediately tried calling the number.  
“The number you dialed does not exist or this service has not been activated when making a call” was what he heard.  
“He’s not answering hahahahaha” Kuroo let out a nervous laugh.  
“Maybe he got back to what he’s doing, just try again later” Kotaro also laughed at him. 

After that, Shoyo changed the topic and they just talked like any other normal friends would do but all those times, Kuroo and Shoyo was deep in their thoughts about something else. When they finished their meals, they said good bye to each other and Kuroo went back to Tokyo with heavy heart.

Things went on like this for days, weeks, and months. His friends don’t know how to approach him. His family didn’t want to say anything. They were all afraid of seeing Kotaro not being himself again, but is it good to leave things like this? Kuroo thinks it’s not. That’s why he went over to Miyagi again. But before meeting with Kotaro, he went to ask someone for permission although he knows that he’ll get no answer. “I’m doing the right thing, right? It shouldn’t go on like this right? Please answer me.” Kuroo was holding back his tears and a gust of wind went by while leaves fell down from a tree nearby. “Do I take that as a yes?” Kuroo said as he walked away from that painful place.

Kuroo is in a restaurant near Kotaro’s place and he can already see Kotaro walking towards the place from his seat. And while waiting for him to sit in front of him, he can already feel his heart tighten.  
“Kuroo what’s up? I rushed here since you said you have something important to tell me” Kotaro said as soon as he sat down.  
“Uhm yeah, before that, how are you doing these days?” Kuroo started.  
“I’m doing good, the school has been so tough lately, maybe I should’ve really gone pro in volleyball instead” Kotaro jokingly said followed by a laugh.  
“Why didn’t you go?” Kuroo tried to stay on the topic as much as he can.  
“Well, I was not feeling up to it back then” Kotaro answered while looking at the road outside.  
“Too late now huh?” Kuroo said.  
“Yep but I’m happy with my times here too, and I got to be with Keiji this whole time,” Kotaro said as he looked at Kuroo in his eyes. 

There. 

The name that he’s waiting to be said in order to say what he wants to say. Not just him but all of the people around Kotaro.

“Bokuto, where is Keiji right now?” Kuroo bravely asked.  
“he told me he’s working on something so we’ll meet tomorrow” Kotaro answered with a smile.  
“he’s not there,” kuroo said flatly.  
“what do you mean?” Kotaro was shocked and the center of his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“he’s not there” kuroo just repeated what he said.  
“he told me he’s at school, maybe you just passed by each other” Kotaro is now starting to shake and the lingering smile he had grew stiff and could no longer be maintained.

“I told you he’s not there,” Kuroo said a bit stronger and firmer this time.  
“What are you saying???? Are you telling me he’s not being honest to me?” anger is evident in his voice now.

“Bokuto he’s not anywhere, he’s not with anyone, he’s not with us anymore, he’s dead,” Kuroo said loudly and straightforwardly which surprised himself too. But his eyes were closed because he couldn’t bear to see Kotaro’s face.

“t-that’s not true, take it back Kuroo, who are you to tell me he’s gone” Kotaro’s anger is suddenly gone and now, you can only hear his begging voice.  
“it’s been more than one year already bokuto” Kuroo couldn’t say anything more at that moment.  
“stop, don’t say anything, I don’t want to see you anymore!!” Kotaro doesn't believe him and lashes out again.

"Look for inconsistencies Bokuto. I know it's very difficult and I can't imagine how you are feeling but you know that akaashi wants you to live on and have a life, he wouldn't want you to ruin yourself. so please Bokuto come back to us." That’s all Kuroo managed to say before Kotaro ran off.

Bokuto starts to think why Keiji is always free or there whenever he needs him.  
“No this can’t be true” he says to himself as he fumbles to get his phone. The phone rang but Keiji is already there.  
“Keiji, why are you here?” Kotaro asked with his eyes is still bloodshot red  
“I thought of surprising you” Keiji answered.  
“oh I see, I was just about to call you” Kotaro asked while ruffling his own hair.  
“really? And why do you look like a mess again? Did something happen” Keiji started to walk closer to Kotaro.  
“Yes, Kuroo said something and I can’t believe he really said that knowing that he’s your good friend,” Kotaro said with his whole hand covering his face.  
“what was it?” Keiji said while taking another step.  
“He-” Kotaro paused briefly, “He said you’re not real”  
“What? Did he watch so supernatural movies?” Keiji let out a laugh as he said it.  
“right?? He’s being absurd right?” Kotaro also laughed along with his lover.  
“he just watched the film Fractured few weeks ago” Keiji said and now he’s right in front of Kotaro.

“He what?” Kotaro’s eyes went wide.  
“He told me Kenma and he watched Fractured when it was released. Wait, are you jealous of them?” Keiji answered.  
“when?” Kotaro didn’t mind the last part.  
“a few weeks ago? Kotaro you’re scaring me, why do you have to make me repeat what I just said?” Keiji is now showing a worried face.  
“Keiji, that film was released on September 22” it’s like Kotaro’s soul has been taken out of his body.  
“so? It’s just uhm 2 weeks since then so it’s still a few weeks ago haha Kotaro you’re being funny right now” Keiji is still trying to laugh it off.

“what day is it today Keiji?” Kotaro asked with a lifeless voice.  
“October 06” Keiji paused “2019, hey Kotaro did you forget our anniversary date???” Keiji sounded really offended. Hearing these words made Kotaro's world crash down.  
“You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real” Kotaro keeps on repeating as he was slowly retreating away from Keiji,  
“Kou? What’s wrong? Why are you saying that” Keiji tried reaching Kotaro’s face but he didn’t get to touch it as Kotaro already started running away. “Kotaro!! Where are you going?? Kotaro” 

Kotaro can hear Keiji’s voice behind him. But he didn’t turn his back. He didn’t even bother answering him. He just closed his eyes while running as fast and as far away as he can. Now that Kotaro thinks about it Keiji is always saying "I was really busy yesterday" when they were just together for the whole day. He realized lots of things like how Keiji was not being as stubborn as he usually is. He also realized that the “yesterday” Keiji means is the day (10-05-19) when he had too much to do and the next day is their anniversary. That's the last memory of Keiji in his hallucination because he, Kotaro, didn't get to know the tomorrow him. 

Kotaro checks his phone and sees a message. Did that message exist all this time? How did he not see it? Why does his heart hurt so much? It’s like Keiji is really dead. 

“Keiji is really………” Kotaro stopped running and broke down. His cries can be heard throughout the whole neighborhood. He was slamming his hands on the hard-cold concrete. He, once again, felt the world is crushing his whole being. He couldn’t bring back his love. He couldn’t and no one could ever. 

October 05, 2019  
11:31 PM  
Keiji: 生きる

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend. I'd love to get some feedback so anything you say is very much appreciated. Thank you agaaaain.


End file.
